


The Wendigo

by mahisquared



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission that I did for tumblr user the-discordia! Dan saves Ford from a monster, and decides to punish him for going out into the woods alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me as well, you can find my information [here](http://subwaystanwich.tumblr.com/commissions)

Stanford Pines was not a man who showed up late to anything. If he said he was going to be somewhere, he always would be, sometimes even a few minutes early. In fact, he often told people “If you arrive early, you arrive on time. But you arrive right on time, you're late. And if you arrive late? You're dead.” And this was why Daniel Corduroy was extremely worried.

Dan had had an extremely hard week at work, and all he wanted was to relax. Over the phone, Ford had suggested that he over to Dan's cabin later. They could have dinner, and maybe mess around a bit. The idea was a good one, and Dan eagerly finalized plans with him, expecting him over at his house the next day at 6:30.

6:30 came and went, and Ford had not showed up. Manly Dan brushed it off at first. Ford lived in Gravity Falls on a research grant, and was here specifically to do work on paranormal creatures. It was entirely possible that he had been caught up in his work, and was on his way now.

A half an hour passed, and Dan began to pace the floor. Was it possible that he was being stood up? Ford wouldn't do that, especially since he knew that Dan had just had a terrible week! Right?

It was 7:30, and Dan decided that he needed to call Ford's house. Quickly, he dialed the number, but the person who picked up the phone was not Ford.

“Hello, Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McGucket's residence, how may I help you?”

“McGucket?” Dan said, surprised.

“Oh! Dan!” Fiddleford said, equally surprised. “What can I do you for? Should I expect Stanford back in the morning instead of tonight?”

Dan's stomach dropped. Fiddleford thought Ford was over here.

“Ford isn't here,” Dan said, trying to keep calm. “I thought maybe he was still at home.”

The line went silent.

“Hello?” Dan asked, thinking Fiddleford had hung up.

“Oh, I'm still here,” Fiddleford said, but his tone was nervous. “Stanford went out today, looking for a...creature,” Fiddleford said carefully, “And I...well. He might...”

“Might still be out there?” Dan asked, breathing getting hard.

“Ah...yes. Um. This is a problem.”

“What was he looking for?”

Again, there was silence.

“McGucket, what was he looking for?” Dan said, an edge to his voice.

“Do you know what a wendigo is?” Fiddleford asked.

Dan slammed the receiver down, and grabbed an axe off the wall. He knew what a wendigo was and he wasn't going to let it take his Ford away from him.

* * *

Dan was deeper into the woods than he'd ever been, and couldn't believe what he was doing. A wendigo. He was looking for a goddamned cannibal monster. His mother used to tell him stories about the creatures, stories that never left him.

_“Listen closely, Daniel. In the deepest part of the woods there lies a great evil. If you go far enough, which you must never do, you might find an old mining shaft. I say might, because the evil will probably reach you first. Long ago, the native people of Oregon warned the settlers of Gravity Falls not to build a mine in these woods. They told us that a demon called a wendigo lived there, and if there were to ever be a cave in, there was potential for the wendigo to take over the men, and turn them into hideous beasts._

_The settlers were foolish men, and did not listen. They built the mine, and for a while all was well. But one day, there was a cave in, and it took a very long time for anyone to be able to help get these men out. However, when the rescue team managed to clear the shaft to get to the men, they found a terrifying monster amid the carcasses of the other miners, blood dripping from its face. It was tall and skinny, with sunken eyes and terrifying teeth. Only one of the rescuers was able to save himself from the beast._

_The town went into a full panic, and they went to the natives who had tried to warn them, begging them for answers. The natives were somber, telling them that yes, one of the miners had been possessed with the demon called the wendigo. For you see Daniel, the miners did not die when the cave in happened. They lived, and eventually, one of them succumbed to hunger and ate one of the others. Cannibalism is what allows the spirit of the wendigo to take over your body and change you into an awful monster. That monster will be forever hungry, forever searching for victims to eat, or to turn into a monster just like them.”_

Dan's mother had made sure that he knew that she was not joking around. This was not a horror story meant to frighten, but an actual warning. These beasts were real, and tales of groups of people vanishing into the deepest parts of the woods were not rare. And Ford had probably already been ripped apart by one of them.

_No,_ Dan thought to himself. _No, Ford is fine. Ford probably managed to capture one, and just spent a whole lot of time writing about the damn thing in that stupid journal of his. There's nothing wrong._

And just as he thought this, he tripped on something. Flying forwards, Dan cursed and turned around, ready to attack whatever had made him fall. But as soon as he saw it, he felt as if someone had clawed his heart out.

It was one of Ford's journals. The cover had been sliced, the fabric on the book torn away to reveal the cardboard underneath. It looked as though a razor sharp claw had slashed it. Perhaps Ford had held the book up, trying to protect himself. Panic overtook Dan, and he snatched it up, heart beating a mile a minute. He began to run through the woods, and called out Ford's name, throwing caution to the wind. Finally, he got to a clearing in the woods, and in the clearing was...a thing.

Dan knew what it had to be, it matched his mother's tales exactly. The creature resembled a human, but was so clearly not. It was tall and without clothing, it's yellowy, dead looking skin stretched over it's bones, barely any muscle at all. And when it turned it's head to face him...

Dan was a tough man, tougher than most. But the face of the wendigo made him want to scream. It was awful, mottled and mask like, with deep sunken eyes, and a mouth that looked like a gash. Its claw like hands had been reaching forwards towards it's prey, propped up against a tree, before it had heard Dan. And it's prey was none other than Stanford Pines.

Ford was knocked out, his wrists and ankles bound. Dan had never heard of a wendigo binding it's victims before, so the only possibility was that human had done so. Visions of a person knocking Ford out, tying him up, and dragging him through the woods, taking him to the wendigos filled Dan's mind. The mental image angered Dan so much that he screamed out in anger, raising his axe. He was going to take this anger out on the beast. He was going to kill it, and make sure that it couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

The wendigo opened it's gaping maw, and a mixture between a hiss and a shriek came out, all of its knife sharp teeth revealed. It turned away from Ford, and faced Dan, crouching low as if it was about to spring. Dan stuffed his fear deep down and charged forwards, slashing with his axe. The wendigo shrieked with pain, it's arm severed. With it's other claw, it slashed at Dan, but he managed to duck, swinging the axe again. This time he connected with the beast's side, nearly hacking it in two.

“ROAEEEEK!” was the noise that left the wendigo's lips, the sound echoing throughout the forest. It turned and started limping away, a disgusting hand curled around the injury on its side. Dan made to go after it when he heard a sound from behind him.

“D-dan?”

Dan whipped around and saw that Ford was coming to. He rushed over to Ford, dropping to his knees. Dan threw his axe to the side and grabbed Ford by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

“Are you okay? Who did this to you?” Dan said loudly. He wanted names. He wanted to know who it was that he needed to make pay.

“I'm...fine...” Ford said. “Stop...shaking me!”

Dan stopped, and stared into Ford's eyes, fear still in his heart. “Who did this?”

“A...someone...turning into a wendigo,” Ford said, still not completely roused. “I should've...seen the signs.” Ford shook his head, and shuffled a bit so that he was sitting straighter. “The man was sickly, skin and bones. I should've known instantly the demon had overtaken him. But when I figured it out, it was too late, he overpowered me.”

Dan stood up and bellowed with anger, startling Ford.

“It's okay, Dan, I'm fine!” Ford said, voice shaking.

“You wouldn't have been fine if I hadn't shown up!” Dan shouted. “You'd be dead, or worse, a wendigo like him!”

Dan turned away from Ford, breathing in deep gulps of air, trying to calm himself down.

“How...why are you in this part of the woods?” Ford asked after a spell. Dan turned back around, a scowl on his face.

“I called your house and your assistant answered. He told me where you were and what you were doing. I know where the wendigos live. I know these woods better'n anyone. Lived here all my life. Knew where to go.”

“You know what a wendigo is?” Ford said, sounding surprised. “And where they live? But how?”

Dan snorted as he looked into Ford's wondering eyes. “The wendigo legend isn't exactly a secret up in these parts,” Dan said. “The settlers of Gravity Falls were damn lucky that the native people were kind enough to warn them about demons. With what we did to them...wouldn't've been to hard for 'em to leave us to the mercy of these beasts.” Dan breathed out hard through his nose, and looked Ford directly in the eyes. “Those of us that live in these woods pass the story down, parent to child, making sure that everyone knows it's not just a legend, not just a campfire story. We warn each other about them, because they're _dangerous,_ and not to be messed with!”

He bent down, grabbed his axe, and sliced through the cords binding Ford's ankles. Then he roughly pulled Ford to his feet and shoved him forwards.

“You need to treat these monster's with respect,” Dan said, starting to walk.

“They're just monsters,” Ford scoffed. This was the wrong answer.

“People have died, Stanford!” Dan yelled. “This isn't some kind of joke!” Ford winced. Dan never called him by his full name.

“I don't think it's a joke,” Ford said weakly. “I just...I didn't think...”

“That much,” Dan said furiously, “is clear.”

The rest of the walk back to Dan's house was tense, Dan silently fuming beside Ford.

“I can't believe you,” Dan started up again, anger in his voice as they entered his cabin. “I still can't believe you would do something so goddamned stupid!”

Ford looked at the ground, rightfully ashamed. “I thought I could handle it,” he said quietly.

“You thought you could handle a wendigo?” Dan said, slamming the door shut. “On your own? Are you some kind of idiot? You should've had back up! You could've brought Fiddleford with your or-or-or me!”

Ford looked up at Dan with wide eyes. “You'd want to go exploring with me?”

“If it means keeping you alive.” Dan said gruffly. “If it means making sure you don't bite off more than you can chew.”

There was a small pause between them before Ford held out his wrists. “You did my ankles, but not these. Could you...?”

“No,” Dan said, crossing his arms. “You deserve some punishment. You need to learn your lesson.”

“By keeping my wrists tied?” Ford said, irritated. “How on Earth will that--?” but he was cut off as Manly Dan bent down and kissed him. Ford was surprised for a moment, but melted into the kiss, enjoying the soft hair of Dan's beard tickling his face.

“Gonna keep you tied up,” Dan said in a low voice. “'Cause I know just how to punish you.” 

Dan scooped Ford up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him over to the couch. Ford hummed in delight as Dan did this—he absolutely loved being picked up and tossed around. Dan was built like tank, and stronger than any man Ford had ever known. His size and strength alone was enough to get Ford excited. There was just something about feeling completely helpless, completely at Dan's mercy that drove him wild. 

Manly Dan thew Ford down on the couch and sat next to him. Before Ford had any time to think, Dan had grabbed him and laid him across his lap. Ford's pants were roughly pulled down, his ass in full view. Manly Dan looked down on it, a hungry look in his eyes.

“You've been _very_ bad,” Dan growled, slowly rubbing Ford's ass with a hand the size of a spade. “You need to learn.” And with that, Dan brought his hand down hard. Ford gasped at the sting, and felt himself stiffen ever so slightly. Dan smacked him again, and Ford called out in pleasure.

“I think you like that a little too much,” Dan said, amused, and flipped Ford over. “Yeah, you really do,” he said, running a finger along the shaft of Ford's fully erect cock. He took Ford's dick in one hand and began to stroke, squeezing hard as he came up. Ford began to moan, and Dan smiled deviously, working him even harder. He sucked a finger on his other hand, and then slowly inserted it into Ford, and began thrusting hard, curling it up every so often to hit Ford just where he needed. 

Ford was practically screaming in delight, begging Dan to go harder, to go faster. And just as he was about finish...Manly Dan stopped moving.

“Dan?” Ford asked. “What...?”

“How can you learn if all I do is give you pleasure?” Dan said, a devilish look on his face. Slowly he began to trace a finger on the flushed head of Ford's cock, getting a whine in response.

“Do you want me to make you cum?” Dan asked, in a low rumble.

“Yes!” Ford gasped, “Please!”

“You gotta promise me something,” Dan said. “Do you promise never to go into the woods alone?”

“Dan I...”

“That doesn't sound like a yes,” Manly Dan said. “I guess you don't want to cum.”

“ _Dan!_ ” Ford said, in a whine that would've normally embarrassed him. “Please!”

“Do you promise?” Dan said, in a dangerous voice. “You have to promise me.” 

“Yes, okay I promise!” Ford gasped out. “Never again!”

“Good,” Dan said, satisfied. “Get on the floor.”

Ford slid off of Dan onto the floor, and got on his hands and knees. Dan kneeled down behind him, and spread him open. Ford gasped as Dan licked his entrance with a flat tongue, and tried to grip at the floor, needing something to hold onto, something to ground him. Dan's tongue swirled around, and suddenly began to spear him. He was fucking him with his tongue and Ford couldn't help but call out Dan's name, begging for more. But once again, Dan stopped before Ford was able to have release.

“Dan...Dan I promised.” Ford begged. “I said I wasn't gonna do it again, Dan I promised.”

“I know you did, baby.” Dan said, giving him one final lick. “And I'm gonna deliver, don't worry. Gonna give you the best orgasm of your life.”

He sat up on his knees, and began undoing his pants. When Ford heard Dan's pants slide down, he couldn't help but turn his head to look at him.

Manly Dan had the biggest, thickest cock that Ford had ever seen. It was a dusky pink, dripping wet, and much longer than average. The first time Ford had seen it, he hadn't been convinced he could could take it, but once he had...it was pure heaven.

Dan spat on his hand and rubbed it on his cock, slicking it up ever so slightly.

“Look at that pretty ass,” Dan said, pulling him closer and giving him another smack. “All for me,” he said, rubbing Ford's crack with his cock. “All mine, nobody else's.” And without warning, Dan slid in.

Ford let out a moan that a porn star would be envious of, and Dan began to thrust. Without proper lubrication, Dan's thrusting was a little painful, but to Ford, that was the best part. Pain and pleasure melted into each other, and soon, Ford saw white and came all over the floor. He orgasm shot through his thighs and seemed to hit the bottoms of his feet, but even though he was finished, Manly Dan was not. He began to go harder, thrusting into him with all he had. Ford was gasping and panting, his whole body shaking with overstimulation, and somehow he managed to come again, thanking the gods that he had managed to find such a powerful man who wanted to destroy him. 

With a howl, Dan came, wet heat filling Ford to the brim. Dan pulled out, and Ford flopped to the ground, rolling onto his back. He looked up at Dan and smiled. Dan smiled back, but there was a pained expression on his face.

“Is...are you okay?” Ford asked, concerned. Dan teared up, greatly alarming Ford. Suddenly, Dan got on top of him, wrapping his arms around Ford

“Dan!” Ford squeaked out. “You're...I can't breathe!”

Dan let go of him, but remained on top, eyes still wet.

“I thought I'd lost you,” Dan said in nearly a whisper. “When Fiddleford said you'd gone out into the woods alone...looking for a fucking wendigo...I thought I was gonna be a search for your remains.”

“Well...” Ford said, sounding a little guilty, “I'm okay!”

“I know, and I'm so...I'm so happy,” Dan said, voice full of emotion. Ford let out a weak laugh.

“I thought you were supposed to be some sort of tough guy,” Ford teased. “Didn't think you were such a softie.”

“You'd better not tell anyone,” Dan said, suddenly serious. “I have a reputation to keep up.”

“On the condition that you get off of me, I promise not to tell,” Ford said. “You're crushing me.”

“Oh!” Dan said, and he rolled off of him. “Here, let me get rid of your ropes.” Manly Dan sat up and undid the knots, gently rubbing at the angry red marks on Ford's skin. “How's that?”

“Better,” Ford said, and planted a kiss on Dan's lips. Dan made a pleased sound, and dropped back down to the floor, pulling Ford on top of him.

Soon they were making out like a couple of high schoolers, tongues slickly sliding against each other, lips wet with saliva. Ford broke the kiss and began kissing at Dan's neck, sucking dark hickies onto his pale skin. It was rare that Dan allowed him to be on top, and Ford intended to take full advantage.

“You punished me like I deserved,” Ford whispered, feeling that Dan was already growing hard beneath him. “But I never thanked you properly for saving me.”

Ford began to grind into Dan, their bare cocks rubbing against each other. Dan moaned and looked up at Ford with glossy eyes.

“You don't...you don't have to.”

“I know I don't,” Ford said softly. “But I want to.”

Ford wrapped a six fingered hand around their cocks, and slowly worked them, squeezing the head of Dan's dick as he came up. Dan gasped and his eyes rolled back as Ford jerked them. He began to make small whining noises, a sound that Ford had never heard pass Dan's lips. Ford began to move faster, enjoying the affect he was having on Dan.

“Thank you Dan,” Ford said, placing another kiss on his lips. “Where would I be without you?”

“No-nowhere,” Dan managed to say, thrusting himself into Ford's hand.

“That's right, nowhere,” Ford said, panting. “Nowhere with _ahhh!_ ” Ford cried, orgasming all over his hand. This seemed to send Dan over the edge, and soon Ford was covered with both of their releases.

“You said you might come with me to look for creatures?” Ford asked after a few moments, hand still around the two of them.

“Maybe,” Dan said, closing his eyes.

“Well, if you come with me, and manage to protect me...I'll be sure to thank you every time.” Ford said, biting his lower lip. 

Dan opened his eyes, and gave Ford a lopsided smile. “Well, I guess I'll have to come along then.”


End file.
